


Sword, Arrow, Club

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There are many ways that this Hylian has bested them, but one is the worst of them all.





	Sword, Arrow, Club

In the beginning, the deaths were standard and expected. There was some pride in smacking the underside of your club onto the head of the hero, and putting up a fight until he finally got a good stab with a sword or a frantic push of a spear. In the beginning, a Moblin could easily take down this hero with a mere kick, or a Lizalfos could stop him with a well-placed shock arrow.

Unfortunately, the hero got stronger, and more resilient. Even worse was that he got his hands on a disguising mask, one that emanated evil that the monsters loved so much, and he could sneak into their camps and pick them off one by one. And the deaths got more creative.

One Moblin was pushed into the water by a Korok leaf and clawed at the surface before succumbing to the water. A Bokoblin was thrown from a horse and, to make it more humiliating, slid down the hill for a good time until its body disappeared. A Lizalfos fell into the water, didn't die, but a shock arrow put an end to that easily.

Even Lynels were defeated by this hero, and some monsters heard that the hero actually defeated a silver-maned Lynel by throwing his Guardian sword. It was pure luck, but still embarrassing for such a proud creature.

However, there was one Bokoblin that got the worst lot of it, and would have preferred an arrow in the head to this. The hero once raced in on his strange machine to save two travelers, and the machine struck the Bokoblin square in the back. That event was a pure accident, and not that creative, so this Bokoblin couldn't even brag.

The monsters could understand why Ganon was chomping at the bit to destroy this hero.

**Author's Note:**

> A silly thing inspired by me hitting a Bokoblin with the DLC motorcycle and getting the death in slow motion because I jumped up to shoot an arrow, which you can see [right](https://twitter.com/Yotato4/status/961472204432015360?s=20) there. I still ambush the monster camps and sometimes feel guilty.


End file.
